


Ice

by Cock_Zero



Series: The Lingerie Fics [8]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blindfolds, Handcuffs, Ice Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard try ice play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

Frank whined and pulled at his binds. His arms shifted over the sheets and Gerard grinned.

He set the small plastic bowl on the nightstand, three ice cubes sitting inside, and ghosted his fingers over the sparse hair on Frank’s thigh. He moved them away when Frank lifted his hips. He was a beautiful sight on the bed and Gerard licked his lips.

His arms were secured to the headboard with pale pink leather cuffs, a matching blindfold covered his eyes and a long string of pearls was wrapped twice around his neck, the excess trailing down his torso. His cock was hard, flushed and a second string of pearls, much shorter than the one around his neck, was wrapped around it, acting as a cock ring. Frank’s feet were free and his toes were curling into the sheets.

“Gerard, please,” Frank whined softly, turning his head to the side.

“Please what?” Gerard asked, knowing the answer already.

Frank rubbed his face against his arm and whimpered. “Please, touch me.” His voice was already so raw and Gerard had only touched him when preparing him for the evening. His cock was throbbing with pain. Gerard hadn’t let him come in almost two weeks and it was always torture but the reward at the end was more than worth it.

Gerard moved to the bed, spreading Frank’s legs with ease and revelling in the sight. Frank was spread out before him, his body thrumming and shaking from arousal.

He slipped his fingers up Frank’s calves and thighs, dipping down to stroke his inner thighs before pulling back and leaning over him.

Frank whimpered again. “Please,” he begged.

“Be patient,” Gerard hummed. He leaned down, licking the tip of his cock and Frank moaned, pushing up into his mouth. Gerard took him in for exactly three seconds, pulling off quickly and placing a kiss to his hip.

Frank sobbed and Gerard shushed him.

He sat up and watched Frank writhe for a moment then leaned over and grabbed an ice cube from the bowl. He saw Frank tilt his head, trying to listen to what Gerard was getting.

Frank frowned when he couldn’t figure it out.

Gerard held the cube an inch over Frank’s left nipple, letting the heat from his fingers melt it. 

It dripped, hitting the center and Frank yelped. It turned into a moan when Gerard leaned down and closed his mouth over his nipple and sucking lightly.

“Y-you brought ice cubes,” he said, chuckling and shaking his head. His laugh was drowned out when Gerard sat up again and trailed the cube down the center of his chest.

Gerard watched as the path he drew broke out in goosebumps. He moved the cube, circling it around Frank’s right nipple.

Frank tried to jerk away in vain; Gerard had a grip on his waist and wasn’t letting him move more than an inch. The cube was slid up to the hollow of his neck and Frank rolled his head back, giving Gerard access. He shivered, his teeth chattering together but he could feel the cube was nearly melted.

Gerard dipped down, licking the path he had made to Frank’s neck. He held Frank’s hips still when he tried to press up against him and sucked the ice cube into his mouth, leaving the small pool of water behind. He kissed Frank, slipping the cube into his mouth and pulled away. He chuckled when Frank bit down on the cube, chewing it quickly.

He carefully grabbed another cube from the bowl. Both remaining cubes were half melted and he knew he only had a short time left before they were gone.

Frank whimpered once more, shifting his hips off the bed. “I can’t take much more. It hurts so much,” he panted.

“I know,” he replied, shushing Frank again. He moved down the bed and heard Frank let out a sigh of relief. Gerard nosed at the crease in his leg between his thigh and crotch, kissing gently and darting his tongue out to taste the smooth skin. 

Frank had been waxing regularly from about a year after they got together. He said it was all because he started wearing panties and his pubes would press and scratch against his dick and balls when he walked. 

Gerard never minded either way. As long as Frank was happy with his appearance, he would be happy, too. He turned his face and licked slowly at Frank’s balls, tasting the sweat and salt and hearing Frank’s drawn out moan above him. He dragged his tongue up and over the string of pearls to the tip, sucking softly and flicking the slit.

He pulled away again and Frank choked out a sob. He hissed when the cube was pressed to his tip and tried to move away.

“Don’t move,” Gerard ordered and Frank stilled. 

He whined and bit his lip sharply. Frank shivered when the cube was dragged down his cock. It was so slow he thought Gerard wasn’t even moving it at all. He tried to refrain from jumping when the cube hit his balls. His toes curled tighter into the sheets and he gripped the headboard as best he could.

Gerard pulled the cube away suddenly. He had teased Frank enough and he had been so good to obey. “Such a good boy,” he praised and Frank grinned.

“Thank you.”

Gerard popped the cube into his mouth, along with the last cube in the bowl, and kissed the tip of Frank’s cock. He slowly took him in, swirling the cubes around with his tongue.

Frank moaned. His head was pressed back into the bed, neck fully exposed and Adam’s apple bobbing when he gulped down air. He shuddered when his dick reached the back of Gerard’s throat, holding there for a few seconds before Gerard pulled back and grasped him, pumping him in time with his mouth.

He tried to leave the pearls in place until he knew Frank was ready. He could feel his thighs shaking; hear the little gasping moans he let out when he was close to his orgasm. Gerard went down again, deep throating Frank for a few seconds before sliding up and bring the pearls with his hand.

Frank let out a broken moan, whimpering towards the end as he came. Gerard always swallowed and he always licked Frank until he begged him to stop and today was no different. He was sensitive within seconds, giggling softly between his moaning. “O-okay,” he breathed. “I-I can’t, please,” he begged.

Gerard pulled away, tonguing the slit once more and licking his lips. He set the pearls aside on the night stand and unlocked Frank’s cuffs. He removed the blindfold and placed it and the cuffs next to the pearls. Turning back to Frank, he rubbed his wrists gently. “Do they hurt?”

“Nah, just a little tingly. I’ll be fine,” Frank replied. He tugged the necklace over his head and handed it to Gerard, who kissed him before putting it away. “You’ve never used ice before,” Frank commented, watching as Gerard stored the items they had used back into their drawer.

“I thought it would be a nice surprise,” Gerard replied, returning to the bed. He sat next to Frank, touching his cheek softly. “Did you like it?”

Frank nodded and grinned. “It was weird but… amazing at the same time.”

“Perhaps we’ll try it again sometime. Or,” Gerard smirked, “maybe wax play next time?”

Frank bit his lip and looked down, rubbing his wrists again. “I guess we could try.” His face was tilted back up and Gerard kissed him. 

“You know I won’t force you, but let me know when you want to try,” he said softly, kissing him again.

Frank nodded again. “I’ll think about it.”


End file.
